Rest Stop
by thatgleekychick
Summary: More Than You Think You Are: Rest Stop; While hanging out at Puck's house Quinn has an epiphany. More of a friendship fic!


AN: This is the second story in the _More Than You Think You Are_ series.

The song is Rest Stop by Matchbox Twenty

* * *

_She said - while you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care_

He had fallen asleep on her again. It wasn't that they were particularly doing anything worth staying awake for, but still he could have had the decency to not leave her in his living room with only the radio playing with the chance of his mom and sister coming through the front door any moment. She was pretty sure his mom hated her for the whole pregnancy thing and his sister didn't have to say anything for Quinn to know that dislike the little girl had for her.

She looked over at Puck's sleeping form and thought he looked peaceful, a stark contrast from the way he looked when he was awake. W hen he was awake, Quinn thought that, especially lately, Puck looked angry. It wasn't all the time, but there were moments where Quinn thought that he'd start screaming or punching things. She was afraid sometimes of what he'd do if he'd snap. Not that she thought that he'd hurt her because she was certain that he wouldn't. But Quinn wouldn't put it passed him to take his aggression out on other people. He'd done it before, he'd do it again

But now, as he slept, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, he looked vulnerable, a side of him Quinn really hadn't seen since right after they'd given away Beth; that was ten months ago. When Puck muttered something in his sleep, Quinn went still. She couldn't understand what he said and since he was still asleep, she knew it wasn't directed towards her.

Quinn thought for a moment and realized that this was what her relationship with Puck had become. It was falling apart behind the curtain she'd put up. The one she put up the day she told him she loved him. She lied. And she thought that maybe over time she'd love him for real. But she didn't. She tried to be in love, she really did, but she wasn't.

'_I really don't love him' _she thought and the reality of it all it hit her like a ton of bricks. But at the same time it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She immediately hit him on the leg, repetitively, until he woke.

"What the fuck?" He said pulling himself at least partially out of his slumber.

"We need to talk," Quinn said standing up straightening her Cheerios skirt.

"Whatever I did now, I'm sorry," Puck said rolling over onto his back, his eyes still closed.

"You didn't do anything but this is important,"

Puck just groaned in response

"I mean it Puck," Quinn continued getting angry at her boyfriend for not wanting to listen to her speak.

Puck moved to a sitting position, placing his elbows on his knees rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes with his hands.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about," Puck said.

"We aren't in love," Quinn stated.

Puck looked at Quinn confused, "You woke me up for this?"

"I mean it Puck," Quinn said, "Were both miserable, nasty people most of the time. I'm seriously surprised you haven't gotten suspended since the amount of kids you torture has nearly doubled. That's not how people in love are supposed to be."

"Then how are they supposed to act Q? What are you talking about 'cause you've got me majorly confused."

"It mean its over. You and I. I can't keep pretending to be in love with you."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because you said you loved me. And we'd just given away our daughter and I felt like I had nothing and no one but you. I wanted to be loved. And now we're here."

"And now we're here," Puck repeated.

"Why did you lie?" Quinn asked.

"I never said I did."

"You don't have to. I can tell."

"You'd given birth to my daughter, you'd carried her for nine months, I couldn't not love you."

"But you weren't in love," Quinn said and a silence fell over the two.

"When?" Puck said breaking the silence moments later.

"When what?"

"When did you figure all this out?"

"While you were sleeping. I was listening to the radio and wondering what you were dreaming, when it came to mind that I didn't care. If I loved you, I should care shouldn't I?"

"Rachel said…"

"Rachel?" Quinn interrupted as the name of her glee club teammate entered the conversation, "You talked about us to Rachel?"

"Not really about us, but we talk, we're friends."

"Oh," was all Quinn could let escape. As much as she realized that her relationship with Puck was over, she didn't like hearing that he was going to other girls, more specifically Rachel Berry to talk, for advice.

"Its not anything bad I promise," Puck said, "She just listens that's all."

"I guess I haven't really been very good at that have I? If I was paying attention I would have realized you wanted to keep her. I would have realized you scarified your own wants for what I wanted."

"Isn't that love?"

"Not the kind we've been pretending to have, and not the kind you have ar sixteen. I guess that I love you for everything you've done for me from the pregnancy until now. But I'm not in love with you," Quinn said wiping the betraying tears form her eyes. As much as this was right, it still hurt.

Quinn walked the distance between and where Puck still sat. She looked down at him, he looked up and her and Quinn saw those hazel eyes the way she hadn't seen them in almost a year. They were soft and relaxed, not hard or agitated. She leaned down and placed a kiss against the warm skin of his forehead and whispered that it was time for her to go.

Quinn walked over and opened the front door of the Puckerman house and stopped when Puck called her name. She turned to look at him and found him still seated.

"We'll still, I don't know, talk right?"

"You and I will always be connected. Forever," Quinn said simply before walking out the door.

She said goodbye to Mrs. Puckerman and Sara as she made her way to her car. Pulling away from the curb she freely let the tears fall from her eyes, but with a smile on her face. It was like the clouds had disappeared and Quinn Fabray was finally able to move forward in her life.


End file.
